ravyns_book_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspen
Scientific name: Populus tremuloides Other names: American aspen, golden aspen, mountain aspen, popple, Quakies, quaking aspen, trembling aspen, trembling poplar, whispering tree, white poplar. Parts used: Leaves, bark, buds. The aspen is a deciduous tree in the poplar family native to the cooler areas of North America. It is the most widely-distributed tree in North America, being found from Canada to central Mexico. Its common name "quaking aspen" refers to the characteristic trembling of the leaves caused by flexible, flattened petioles. The aspen is the state tree of Utah. Description Aspen is a tall, fast-growing tree, with some specimens reaching 120 feet in height. its bark is relatively smooth and ranges in color from greenish-white to gray, marked by horizontal black scars and thick black knots. the leaves on mature trees are nearly round, measuring up to 3 inches in diameter. Young trees and root sprouts have much larger triangular leaves, measuring up to 8 inches long. The catkins measure up to 2-1/2 inches long and are produced in early spring before the leaves. Male and female catkins are produced by different trees. The fruit is a 4-inch-long string of quarter-inch capsules, each containing around ten seeds wrapped in cottony fluff for easy distribution in early summer. Habitat Aspen's northern limit is defined by its intolerance of permafrost. It is found throughout Canada, except for Nunavut, and in the United states it can be found as far north as Alaska. It can survive at low elevations as far south as northern Nebraska and central Indiana, and at high elevations as far south as Guanajuato, Mexico. Aspen propagates itself primarily through sending out root sprouts, and extensive colonies of these clones are common. One such clonal colony, nicknamed Pando, is considered the oldest living organism, being approximately 80,000 years old. Culinary Uses The inner layer of the bark can be peeled and eaten for some extra energy in an emergency, though it can be quite bitter. Medicinal Uses Aspen contains many medicinal components, including tonic, febrifuge, diuretic, anodyne, analgesic, anti-inflammatory, sedative, antirheumatic, antiseptic, astringent, bitter, and cholagogue components. The chief use of aspen is for treating intermittent fevers. Aspen bark tea is good for treating chronic diarrhea. Other traditional uses of aspen include treatment of stomach and liver disorders, gonorrhea, arthritis, common cold, dysentery, dyspepsia, fibrositis, flatulence, and inflammation, including that which attends rheumatism and rheumatoid arthritis. The Native Americans have used root bark tea to treat excessive menstrual flow, root poultices for cuts and wounds, and a tea made from the inner bark to treat venereal diseases, stomach pains, worms, colds, and fevers. The leaf buds may be made into a salve for colds, coughs, and irritated nostrils. A tincture made from the bark is an effective remedy for for fevers, rheumatism, arthritis, and diarrhea. Thus buds may be made into a tea or salve. Magickal Uses The aspen is associated with the planet Mercury, the element of Air, and the deities Persephone and Hades. Aspen is well-suited for anti-theft and eloquence spells, as well as divination, protection, and astral projection. An aspen wand is good for casting luck-drawing spells, and for Ostara rituals. Burning incense made from aspen at Samhain will also protect you from unwanted spirits and help you release old fears. Recipes * Aspen Bark Decoction * Aspen Root Bark Tea * Aspen Root Poultice * Aspen Salve * Aspen Bark Tincture * Aspen Wand Warnings Do not use aspen if you have any condition that can be aggravated by aspirin, including stomach ulcers, gout, diabetes, hemophilia, liver disease, or kidney disease. Do not use if you are allergic to aspirin. Category:Home Category:Herbs Category:Air Herbs Category:Mercury Herbs Category:Hades Herbs Category:Persephone Herbs Category:Analgesic Herbs Category:Anodyne Herbs Category:Anti-Inflammatory Herbs Category:Antirheumatic Herbs Category:Antiseptic Herbs Category:Astringent Herbs Category:Bitter Herbs Category:Cholagogue Herbs Category:Anti-Theft Herbs Category:Astral Projection Herbs Category:Eloquence Herbs Category:Protection Herbs Category:Luck-Drawing Herbs